


Muckis Osterfest

by SlytherinPrincess13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess13/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess13
Summary: Für die Schule sollten wir eine Geschichte über das kleine Häschen Mucki schreiben und mein Werk möchte ich hier mit euch teilen





	Muckis Osterfest

Schon seit Tagen wurde es endlich wieder wärmer und herrlich fielen die Sonnenstrahlen vom Himmel, wärmten mein weiches Fell und kitzelten mich in der Nase. Und weil es heute wieder so herrlich warm war, wurden meine Freunde und ich aus dem Stall und in unser Freigehege gelassen. Wie herrlich weich sich das Gras unter meinen Pfötchen anfühlte und wie lecker es duftete. Gerade knabberte ich gedankenverloren an einem Grashalm, als mein Blick in einen leuchtend gelben Busch fiel, der irgendwie vollkommen anders aussah, als noch im letzten Jahr. Über und über war er mit bunten Kugeln behangen, die irgendwie gar nicht so rund, sondern ganz anders geformt waren. Und was war das Glitzernde da unter dem Busch? Ob man das essen konnte?  
Doch dazu müsste ich da erst einmal dran kommen…. Meine Gedanken wurden abgelenkt, als mein Blick auf die Zweibeiner fiel, die wie aufgescheucht durch den Garten liefen mit allerlei bunten Dingen im Arm und sie mal hier und mal dort in die Beete oder Büsche legten. Was sollte das denn? Für mich ergab das so gar keinen Sinn. „Weißt du, was die da machen?“, fragte ich Hoppel, den Ältesten aus unserer Runde. Wenn es irgendwer wissen konnte, dann Hoppel.   
„Das ist ganz einfach, Mucki“, sprach das alte Kaninchen. „Die Menschen feiern heute das Osterfest“  
„Osterfest?“, fragte ich und legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwie warf das nun mehr Fragen auf, als es beantwortete.   
„Das Osterfest steht für die Auferstehung des Sohnes ihres Gottes und sie feiern es am heutigen Tag. Und damit das Fest für die Menschenkinder nicht so langweilig ist, verstecken sie überall buntbemalte Eier und Süßigkeiten“, erklärte er mir und deutete auf die Stellen, wo zuvor die Menschen das bunte Zeug hingelegt hatten. „Den kleinen Menschen macht es viel Spaß, die Sachen zu suchen.“  
„Und warum verstecken sie gerade Eier? Sie könnten doch stattdessen auch Möhren verstecken.“ Das wäre ja auch grade für mich viel leckerer. Wer mochte denn schon Eier.   
„Weißt du, Mucki, diese Tradition gibt es schon ganz ganz lange. Schon vor vielen vielen hunderten Jahren haben die Menschen Eier als Zeichen der Fruchtbarkeit verschenkt. Und heute verstecken sie sie, um das ganze ein bisschen lustiger zu machen“  
Verstehend nickte ich. Das machte nun doch schon einmal ein bisschen mehr Sinn.   
„Und warum feiern wir kein Ostern?“, harkte ich nun neugierig und auch ein bisschen frustriert nach. Warum sollten schließlich nur die Zweibeiner einen solchen Spaß haben?  
„Glaub mir, sie haben uns nicht vergessen“, kam es jedoch nur andeutungsweise von Hoppel und ihm ließ sich auch keine weitere Antwort mehr entlocken.  
Doch ein wenig enttäuscht wandte ich mich wieder meinen Grashalmen zu, als das große Steinding aufging und die beiden Menschenkinder nach draußen kamen, um ihre Eier zu suchen.   
Gespannt sah ich ihnen dabei zu, lächelte leicht, als ich sah, wie das kleine Mädchen sich über ihre Ausbeute freute. Doch mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie einen Korb voller Möhren holte und ihn zu uns ins Gehege stellte. Und so hatte Hoppel recht behalten. Auch wir Kaninchen wurden an Ostern nicht vergessen.


End file.
